Archbishop (jobs)
(if Non-VIP on iRO) | nitemreq = 1 | zenyreq = | hunting = | questsreq = | questscoreq = | baseexpreward = | jobexpreward = | itemreward = 1 and 1 | qreward = Job Change to Arch Bishop | external = | window = yes }} # Speak to Praying Minister (prt_church 103, 88) in the front hallway of Prontera Sanctuary. Tell him you would like to go on a Holy Pilgrimage. He tells you to find the priest in Umbala. # Speak to Priest Dayan (umbala 139, 227) near the Bungee Jump, and tell him "I'm here for the Holy Pilgrimage". Do not include the period. Then ask him how to pray. # Enter the Yggdrasil Dungeon (umbala 107, 285) and continue to Hvergelmeir's Fountain. Proceed East, and at the first fork go northeast, then south at the following 3 way fork. Continue till you arrive near ( 219, 47) # The first part of the prayer is the meditation. Enter any text you desire for the second prompt. For the 3rd part of the prayer you will need 1 . Afterward you will be warped back to Priest Dayan. # Priest Dayan asks you to go visit Vinue, a nun in Hugel. # Inside the church in Hugel ( 158, 113), speak to Vinue (hu_in01 205, 204) and ask her about her dream. After she describes her dream, tell her you'll investigate for her. The Boatman ( 209, 109) will bring you to Odins Temple for 800z. #: # Northeast of Odins Temple 2, touch the Valkyrie Illusion ( 281, 275). #* If the NPC is not there, walk 7~11 cells directly south of it, and it will appear. #* Note: The location is marked on your minimap when you arrive at Odin's 2. # Talk to the Valkyrie and help her. She will give you a mercenary scroll to summon a Valkyrie Mercenary to aid you, then warp you to the job test map. #* If there is not Valkyrie in the small room, someone else is in the job change and you must wait. # Immediately after spawning into the quest map, summon the mercenary via the scroll you were given. #* If this mercenary dies or you forget to summon it, you will fail the job change and need to restart the battle portion. You only need to summon the valk once. If you fail on your first try, you do not need to summon the Valk anymore, and summoning it can actually lead to the quest bugging out due to the Valk not being able to keep up with the player and often disappearing and then dying. It is actually easier just to run past all of the mobs and holy light the undead Valk yourself while using healing items or self heals. # Proceed to the northwest corner of the map (marked on your minimap) and kill the Undead Valkyrie, pick up the two Broken Pipe she drops. Use ctrl+R to bring up the mercenary window and dismiss your Valkyrie Mercenary. # Talk to the Valkyrie (114, 328) that spawned, She will give you another scroll and tell you to go find the last piece. # Summon your Valkyrie Mercenary and head to the south end of the map (marked on your minimap). Once again, kill the Undead Valkyrie and pick up the Broken Pipe she drops. # Talk to the Valkyrie that spawned (xx, yy), she will reassemble the pieces and tell you to go to the shrine at the top of the hill (center of the map). # At the top of the hill, run past the Frus, towards the Valkyrie, and the Frus will despawn. #* Note: Be very careful here, when you walk past the Valkyrie, an NPC dialogue pops up which may disconnect the player. # Talk to the Valkyrie and you will be job changed and given a and . #* Note: If for some reason Anguhilde's dialog does not continue, you can keep prompting the pop up by walking back and forth on the trigger cell until the dialog moves on properly and summons Valkyrie. Category:Job Change Guide Category:Arch Bishop